


Специалист в области всего

by Anonymous



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Специалист в области всего

Проснувшись однажды с незнакомым, совершенно посторонним мужчиной в кровати, Стив не то чтобы удивился. Скорее, пришёл в ужас.  
Он быстро выпрыгнул из кровати и — упс! — оказался совсем голым. Незнакомого мужчину, впрочем, нагота Стива вовсе не смутила. Он сел (оказавшись тоже голым!) и уточнил:  
— Стив? Что-то случилось?  
Стив, лихорадочно прикрывая промежность, предпочел скрыться в… душевой, по всей видимости. Для надежности закрыв за собой дверь, он наконец выдохнул и огляделся по сторонам.  
Тут было тепло.  
Стив обхватил себя руками, потому что буквально только что — буквально — вмерзал в лёд.

***  
Ну, Тони не унывает.  
Пока что.

***  
А потом Стив повнимательней оглядывается по сторонам, видит _все эти штуки_ , трогает их и понимает, что всё ещё хуже, чем ему казалось.

***  
Тони тут же требует лучших специалистов, и лучшие специалисты слетаются на Стивов случай, как мухи на варенье.

***  
Стив не помнит всех этих людей и не знает, как пользоваться всеми этими штуками. Он вцепляется в свой щит, но даже тот выглядит и ощущается чуть иначе — кто-то заботливо выкроил и прикрепил к нему новый, более прочный и удобный ремень.  
Стив чувствует в этом жесте заботу — кто-то нашёл время и желание сделать что-то, чтобы Стиву было удобно и не так натирало руку.  
Но вот в чём беда — Стив не знает, даже предположить не может, кто ему помог.  
Сделал ли это тот невысокий коренастый мужчина, лучник, который, кажется, знает об удобстве креплений наручей всё?  
Или, может, тот ученый, который иногда оборачивается зеленым гигантом? Стив полагает, что ему хватило бы на такую вещь ума и сноровки.  
Или тот черноглазый и темноволосый вертлявый... Стив думает сперва — "итальяшка". Потом одергивает себя.  
Затем до него доходит, что у черноглазого фамилия Старк, и тогда Стив начинает склоняться к мысли о том, что всей амуницией в команде заведует именно он.  
Стив растерян и, если уж откровенно, то и напуган.  
Эти люди ждут.  
Ждут от него чего-то. Постоянно на него поглядывают. Будто он обычно им кивает или дает указания. Ребята из Коммандос тоже так вечно делают.  
Делали.  
Делали семьдесят лет назад.

***  
Тони злится. Но не по той причине, которую предложила Наташа.  
— У Старка недотрахит, — хмыкнула.  
Нет, отнюдь.  
Тони, что бы там о нём ни думали журналисты таблоидов, уже не пьяный от гормонов подросток, у которого встает каждые пять минут.  
Он злится оттого, что прежде не даже не задумывался, насколько память — значительная часть человека. Стив ведь тот же. За исключением последних четырех лет его памяти. И этих четырех лет вполне достаточно, чтобы Тони его, Стива, потерял.  
Он его не узнает даже в привычках.  
Например, Стив всегда готовил две чашки кофе, чёрного и крепкого, как деготь, и приносил в мастерскую. А теперь он даже не помнит, как запустить чёртову кофеварку.

***  
Тони Старк — сын Говарда Старка. Это довольно очевидно, если присмотреться.  
У него почти никогда не закрывается рот, он невероятно умён и знает, кажется, всё на свете. И умеет тоже почти всё. Например, собрал штуку, которая сияет в его груди — она представляется Стиву беспокойно пылающим сердцем. Навроде того, которым какой-то там герой освещал людям путь к спасению.

***  
Никто не может докопаться до причин амнезии. Стива уже раз сто запихивали в томограф, но никаких аномалий так и не обнаружили.  
Выглядело так, будто однажды мозгу надоело всё помнить — и он попросту выкинул то, что счёл ненужным.  
Тони горько оттого, что среди ненужного оказался и он сам.  
Самое скверное: никаких прогнозов. Чтобы иметь возможность прогнозировать, нужно понять проблему. Никто не понимает. 

***  
Стив позорно долго не может уразуметь, почему все его вещи находятся в апартаментах Тони Старка.  
Потом наконец соображает и… ну, на самом деле — сбегает, прихватив пижамные штаны и зубную щётку.

***  
Тони пригласил Стива на свидание через год после знакомства, и это — провал, обернувшийся победой. Потому что, понимаете, Стив не сообразил, что это свидание, и посреди шикарнейшего обеда в “Masa” посетовал, что Тони вот не позвал остальных, а им бы понравилось.   
Они так долго шли к тому, что имели ещё неделю назад.

***  
Первую неделю Стив пребывает в каком-то странном, отупело-равнодушном состоянии сознания, будто бы получил тяжелым по голове (будто на него свалился целый небоскреб). Если честно, однажды ночью он тихо плачет в темноте, потому что Баки мёртв, Коммандос мертвы, а сам он не понимает, какого чёрта ещё жив.  
Более того, он жив настолько, что куча незнакомых ему людей чего-то от него постоянно ждёт.   
А Стив их всех избегает, потому что побаивается.

***  
Тони сам берётся за дело: если уж он однажды за вечер освоил теорию струн, анатомия и биохимия мозга тем более ему поддадутся.  
Рано или поздно.  
Теперь уже он сам просматривает сканы один за другим в поисках зацепок, ДЖАРВИС тоже трудится, не покладая своих маленьких электронных цепей.  
Тони докопается до сути.

***  
В поисках укромного и спокойного места Стив забредает в мастерскую Тони Старка. Да там и остается.  
Он читает книги, которые нашёл на своих полках (поля книг испещрены заметками, сделанными его рукой, что иной раз вызывает некоторую оторопь, а иной — панику). Он просматривает рисунки в своём альбоме. Альбом полон Тони Старком. Есть там и любовно выведенные ноги Наташи Романов, есть зеленый гигант Халк, но Тони Старка больше всего, и это очень личные, очень искренние рисунки.  
Стив постарается на этом не очень зацикливаться.  
Но в какой-то момент он в злости сжимает кулаки: сколь многое было у него отнято!  
Он разглядывает Тони Старка тихо, незаметно (или думает, что незаметно).  
Тони Старк имеет привычку горланить песни под рёв музыки неведомых Стиву стилей.  
Он никогда почти не закрывает рта. Он разговаривает большей частью с самим собой и с искусственным интеллектом ДЖАРВИСОМ, но при появлении в мастерской Стива включает в свой монолог и его.  
Он умеет тысячу вещей, и эти вещи прекрасны.  
Стив ещё больше зол и раздосадован: как он мог забыть такого человека?  
Тони обещает ему, что всё исправит.  
Доктора этого не обещают, но Стив подозревает, что может верить Тони Старку, потому что его слово будто бы надежней.

***  
Тони до сей поры просыпается среди ночи, чтобы покрепче прижаться к Стиву, и не обнаруживает того рядом. Потом долго лежит, остро переживая потерю.

***  
Стиву кажется, что его тело помнит больше. Его тело иногда делает что-нибудь, чего Стив и не умел, и не догадывался, что вообще на такое способен.  
Его рукам довольно часто хочется… обнимать?  
Стив изматывает себя пробежками и тренировками с боксерской грушей, потому что иначе его тело выходит из-под контроля.  
Его тело будто бы воет от потери.

***  
В конце концов у Тони заканчиваются идеи.  
Когда он это понимает, то садится и сидит неподвижно около часа.  
ДЖАРВИС даже окликает его пару раз. Тыкает палочкой, чтобы проверить, жив ли.  
А Тони думает: “Что? Всё? Совсем всё?”  
Вертится и вертится в голове.

***  
Стив мучительно хочет, чтобы всё как-нибудь закончилось уже: или его оставили бы в покое, позволив потихоньку осваиваться, или его проклятые мозги встали бы на место.  
Ни того, ни другого всё не случается.  
Но вот что: ему кажется, что руки помнят, как обнимать Тони Старка.

***  
А потом Тони прошибает: “Да. Всё.”  
И когда прошибает, Тони рычит, подскакивает, сжимает кулаки и бежит. Он, чёрт возьми, не готов сдаться. Он ещё поборется.  
Он влетает в апартаменты Стива, даже не постучав, находит того в гостиной и тычет ему пальцем в грудь:  
— Нет, — почти кричит, — всё вот так вот не закончится! Не закончится, потому что это несправедливо. И неправильно. И…  
Стив поднимается, Тони хватает его за футболку.  
Стив смотрит во все глаза.  
Тони тянется к нему и сообщает:  
— Я думаю, я нашёл лечение.  
И целует Стива в губы.  
Это долгий, правильный, глубокий поцелуй.  
В конце концов отстранившись, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, они смотрят друг на друга с ужасом и надеждой.  
— С каких это пор ты стал доктором и назначаешь лечение от потери памяти? — хрипло интересуется Стив. У него красные и влажные губы.  
— А. Я ж специалист в области всего, — отмахивается Тони.  
— Точно. И, мне кажется, в конце концов твой способ поможет, — успевает прошептать перед вторым поцелуем Стив.  
Если нужно, они пройдут этот путь с самого начала.  
Но пройдут.


End file.
